This invention relates to a method of making an applicator package and, in particular, to a method of making a package for enclosing an applicator containing a material to be applied, such as a liquid antiseptic or the like, in a manner such that the material may be applied after the opening of the package without handling of the applicator or the material.
Heretofore, in the application of materials such as liquid antiseptics or the like, it has been necessary to apply the material to an applicator, such as an absorbent pad or the like, and then to apply the pad to the area to be treated. This method of application has resulted in the wasting of the material to be applied in cases where it is applied to the applicator in quantities that are too large, and in contamination of the material to be applied or the applicator by the handling of same prior to its application to the area to be treated. Additionally, in the case of materials that stain or are difficult to remove, this method of application has resulted in the staining of the fingers, hands and/or clothing of the person applying same.
Even in the case of packaged applicators that are presupplied with the material to be applied, it has been necessary to handle the applicator before applying it to the area to be treated, thereby resulting in some of the disadvantages described above, namely, the contamination of the applicator or the staining of the fingers, hands or clothing of the person applying the material with the applicator.
Accordingly, it will be readily seen that a need has arisen for a simple package for a material applicator which can be easily opened and which enables the material to be applied to the area to be treated without handling of the applicator or the material. The package of the present invention fulfills this need and is not subject to any of the disadvantages hereinbefore described.